1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or the like which transmits print data to a printer and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus which displays a preview based on print data at the time of a print instruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a preview scheme that displays a print result on an information processing apparatus such as a host computer or the like before execution of printing roughly includes two schemes.
In one preview scheme, an information processing apparatus generates and displays a preview image by simulating processing to be executed by a printer so as to allow the user to confirm a finishing result upon using a function such as stapling or the like (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-67347).
In the other preview scheme, an information processing apparatus sends print instructions to a printer, the printer sends back image data which has undergone RIP processing (rasterize processing) to a host, and the host displays the image data (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-030410).
Some printers as computer peripheral devices support a Print On Demand (to be abbreviated as POD hereinafter) service, and have advanced functions such as complete bookbinding. Upon using printers with advanced functions, plural pieces of information associated with print results such as a finishing result, color determination result, blank page determination result, and the like that the user should know before actual printing are complicated, and functions which do not allow for mistakes are increasing. Since these pieces of information are different for respective printers, respective print instructions, and respective pages, it becomes difficult for a computer to completely simulate them.